english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kat Cressida
Kathryn Cressida (born March 1, 1968 in Long Beach, California, USA) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Dee Dee in Dexter's Laboratory. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Archer (2010) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Dee Dee, ADR Voice (ep7), Alarm (ep18), Assistant (ep26), Bachelorette (ep16), Computer#1 (ep38), Crowd Walla (ep30), Girl (ep32), Girl (ep36), Girl (ep38), Girl#2 (ep40), Girl#2 (ep69), Girl Scream (ep41), Kid (ep17), Little Girl#1 (ep32), Miss Wimple (ep32), Model#1 (ep20), Muffin#2 (ep31), Neighbor#3 (ep42), Photographer (ep69), Queen (ep16), Robot (ep40), Robot Kid#2 (ep26), Supermodel#1 (ep14), T.V. News Reporter (ep17), Scientist#2 (ep41), Secretary (ep36), Teacher (ep15), Teacher (ep17), Teacher (ep30), Teacher (ep33), Teacher (ep34), Teacher (ep40), Woman (ep48), Woman#1 (ep29), Worker (ep26) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Cheerleader Zebra *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell (2008) - Mrs. Darling 'TV Specials' *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Dee Dee Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Initial D: First Stage (2003-2005) - Natalie *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Natalie 'Movies - Dubbing' *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Greek Gypsy *The Cat Returns (2003) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004) - Announcer (ep550) *The Last Chance Detectives: Mystery of the Lost Voices (2004) - Additional Voices *The Last Chance Detectives: The Day Ambrosia Stood Still (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (2000) - Princess *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Robin Hood (2010) - Animal Sounds, Additional Voices 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Jessie *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (2004) - Jessie *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) - Jessie *Disney on Ice: Mickey's Search Party (2018) - Jessie *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2011) - Jessie Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Princess Luciana *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds (2003) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Dee Dee *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Dee Dee *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Lynette Scavo *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Jessie *Disney Learning Ages 6-8: Buzz Lightyear 2nd Grade (2000) - Jessie *Disney•Pixar Toy Story Mania! (2009) - Jessie *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Cute Woman, Lemur, Little Girl, Sedan Driver *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Geneva, Scribe Neriah *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Languages (2001) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Constance Hatchaway *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Elektra *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Elektra *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Mrrshan Empress (Announced) *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010) - Additional Voices *Quake 4 (2005) - Computer, Pilot VO *Rage 2 (2019) - Eden Al, MBTV Worker, Vineland Wallrat *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Cassiopeia *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Secret Service (2008) - Helicopter Pilot, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - The Computer *Star Wars: DroidWorks (1998) - Computer Count/Broadcast Voice, Holocam F (Cammy) *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *The Thing (2002) - Additional Voices *The Wolf Among Us: A Telltale Games Series (2014) - Bloody Mary *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Van Helsing (2004) - Aleera *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Computer Voice#1, Debra Owens Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Jessie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors